Behind Closed Doors
by R.L. Woodson
Summary: Dean is the vocal one. The smartass, the jerk, aggressive and dominant. Sam is the quieter, more grounded, sometimes passive one. At least, in public. One of the first stories I wrote, back in '08. Wincest and smutty goodness.


**Title:** Behind Closed Doors

**Rated:** M

**Summary:** Dean is the vocal one. The smartass, the jerk, aggressive and dominant. Sam is the quieter, more grounded, sometimes passive one. At least, in public. One of the first stories I wrote, back in '08. Wincest and smutty goodness.

**Behind Closed Doors**

Dean is the vocal one. The smartass, the jerk, aggressive and dominant. Sam is the quieter, more grounded, sometimes passive one. At least, in public.

"Bet you I can get a hundred bucks out of those guys," Dean pointed at a pool table full of large men.

Sam laughed at him through the smoky bar air. "Dean, you're actually drunk tonight. I don't see how you could even hit a ball."

"Hey, we were in a plane today! I deserve to be drunk," he mumbled, downing the rest of his Jack Daniels. "C'mon Sammy!" Sam let Dean pull him from the bar seat over to the pool table. He grinned as Dean charmed his way into a bet with the four other men. Dean's charm was a blessing and a curse.

One of the guys name's was Tommy, who talked to Sam casually through the game. "My friends are pretty aggressive," Tommy sipped his beer. "Sorry about any rude comments that come up."

"It's okay," Sam remarked to the blonde. "My brother's used to rude comments." At the word "brother" Tommy grinned and faced Sam, leaning against the wall.

"How long are you in town?" Tommy's eyes ran down Sam's body.

"Uh, only one more night, then we're heading out."

Tommy hummed his approval, resting one hand on Sam's hip. "Want to make it a night you'll never forget?"

Before Sam could open his mouth to decline, Dean sank the eight ball and pulled Sam from Tommy. "He's spoken for," Dean stared Tommy down, then pushed Sam against the wall. Dean's mouth covered Sam's and sam smiled into the kiss. _So territorial,_ he thought as Dean slid one hand down to squeeze Sam's ass. Dean broke the kiss and took the cash off the pool table, sending Tommy a mental "fuck off" before throwing his arm around Sam's waist and strolling out of the bar.

Sam laughed as he got into the Impala. "What?" Dean asked, pocketing the cash and revving Baby's engine.

"It's just funny that you're so territorial around other guys." Sam placed a hand on Dean's thigh as Dean sped off towards the motel.

"They deserve to know you're mine," Dean said casually. "And I don't share what's mine."

"Good to know." Sam gave Dean's thigh a squeeze and Dean shivered. The closer they got to the motel, the more Sam's demeanor changed. He leaned in towards his brother and nipped his earlobe. "You're mine too, you know that?" Sam breathed in Dean's ear. "I'll show you how mine you are as soon as we're in the door." Sam traced patterns on Dean's thigh, just high enough to make his cock twitch. Dean's foot hit the gas, hard.

Inside the motel room, Dean's demeanor was different as well. Behind closed doors, Sam was the aggressive one, and Dean the passive. And they liked it that way. Sam pushed Dean against the wall as the door closed. "Tables have turned, big brother," Sam growled and attacked Dean's lips, forcing his knee between Dean's legs. Dean let out a surprisingly high pitched moan.

"Mine," murmured Sam as he dragged his teeth down Dean's earlobe. "Mine," he said, sucking at Dean's collarbone. "Mine," he whispered as he trapped Dean's hands above his head. "Who do you belong to, Dean?"

"You," Dean moaned. "All yours, Sammy."

Sam pulled Dean from the wall to slide off the leather jacket and rip open the plaid shirt covering Dean's torso. Buttons hit the floor. "Aww Sam that was a good shirt- ahhhh," Dean dropped off as Sam grabbed his ass and forced their erections together, their precome mixing.

"Do you care?" Sam growled, rolling his hips into Dean's.

"No!" Dean gasped, his voice ragged as he scrambled to pull himself closer to Sam. The taller brother rid himself of his own shirt and pressed himself to Dean.

"Mmm," Sam hummed as he ran his fingers up Dean's chest. Deans eyes fell shut when Sam brushed a tight nipple. "You like that?" Sam whispered, rolling the pink skin in his fingers.

Dean answered with a whimper and the two brothers crushed their lips together again. After several moments of wrestling tongues, Dean pushed on Sam's jeans. Sam stepped back to allow Dean to remove them, along with his boxers. Sam loved that look on his brother: the hungry, dilated pupils look. He grasped the hair on the back of the shorter man's head. "Gonna suck me off, Dean?" Sam growled.

"Oh yeah," Dean smiled eagerly and gave his brother one last kiss before dropping to his knees.

Dean had such a talented mouth, and absolutely no reservations about looking like a porn star. Straight away, Dean swallowed Sam's entire cock down to the hilt and Sam threw his head back with a groan. "So eager," Sam breathed. The older Winchester pulled off and sucked the head firmly, hand coming up to cup his balls. Sam rested his hand on his older brother's head as he bobbed up and down on Sam. "Mmm, feels so good big brother," Sam murmured. Dean swirled his tongue around Sam and moaned around his cock and Sam involuntarily bucked his hips forward, earning a strangled noise from Dean.

"Sorry," Sam mumbled, stroking Dean's cheek.

"You just have a big dick, Sammy," Dean said, mouth still full of his brother. After another few minutes of "God Dean, so good," and "Fuck, just like that," Sam pulled Dean up to face him and crushed his lips. They were soon on the single queen bed, Dean pressed between Sam and the scratchy sheets.

"I'm gonna fuck you, Dean," Sam murmured, hands ghosting down Dean's stomach. "You want me to fuck you?"

"Please," Dean moaned in anticipation

Sam knew how to drive Dean wild. He was slow, teasing, and never once touched Dean's cock. He trailed his tongue over the lines in Dean's abs and Dean whimpered. Dean raised his hips, silently begging for touch, but Sam pushed his hips into the bed. "Patience, big brother," he grinned.

Dean panted as Sam's lips pressed lower and lower, skipping his throbbing erection entirely. Dean spread his legs without prompting and whimpered as Sam nipped his inner thigh. "Sammy please."

Sam's tongue flicked once over Dean's tight entrance and Dean held his breath. It came down and swirled around the ring of muscle and the breath whooshed out of Dean's lungs. "Ahhhh," Dean crooned as Sam laved his opening. Sam was good with his tongue, too. Dean cried out as Sam's tongue pushed past the ring of muscle to Dean's insides. Sam's tongue twisted and danced as Dean nearly sobbed with pleasure. It felt so good, but Sam couldn't reach the magic bundle of nerves inside.

They seemed to be thinking that at the same time when Sam shoved his fingers into Dean's mouth and commanded, "Suck."

Dean sucked on Sam's fingers like his life depended on it, Sam's long arm laying over his stomach. It was hard to concentrate on coating Sam's fingers because of the wonders Sam's tongue was doing down below. Dean soon let Sam's fingers go and Sam pressed a kiss to Dean's thigh as he slipped a finger in. The intrusion wasn't painful because of the fantastic rimming Sam had done, but the second finger burned a little.

Sam was always careful about preparing Dean, even if his brother liked the sting. He scissored his fingers while peppering kisses over Dean's stomach. With one particular thrust, Sam's finger hit the perfect spot inside Dean and Dean cried, "Oh Sammy!" Sam stroked that spot several times until it looked like Dean would come right then and there. He pulled his fingers out, Dean whimpering at the loss. Sam knew better than to go in with saliva alone. He lubed himself up as quickly as possible.

"Ready, Dean?" Sam asked, lining his cock up with Dean's stretched entrance.

"Yes, Sammy, yes," Dean pushed his hips to Sam, eager to feel his brother fill him up. Sam pushed inside Dean slowly, letting him get used to Sam's size.

"God, you're so tight," Sam's breath was ragged until Dean wrapped his legs around him. "Always so tight for me, aren't you?"

Dean whined in response. "Yes, for you, Sam, please!"

Sam didn't need another word. He pulled out of Dean to the head of his cock, then pushed in again, keeping the pace slow. "Please, Sammy, more," Dean moaned, scratching down Sam's back. Sam growled and thrust faster.

"Love it when you moan, Dean," Sam said, breath hot on Dean's neck. He shifted his weight and hit the precious spot inside Dean. Dean cried out, wrapping his arms around Sam's neck. "Oh, yes," Sam groaned, picking up the pace, "feels so good, fuck Dean."

He knew Dean was close when Dean's moans rose in pitch and Dean bit his shoulder. Sam licked one hand and grabbed Dean's cock roughly, pumping impossibly fast and burying his head in Dean's neck, biting down on the soft skin. Dean threw his head back and came hard and loud, Sam's orgasm quickly following.

Sam waited until his heart stopped racing before pulling out of Dean gently. Dean looked so beautiful, his cheeks flushed and his lips parted. "Ahhh," Dean voiced his satisfaction. Sam chuckled breathlessly, flopping down next to Dean.

They stared at each other for a little while, Dean stroking Sam's cheek. "Love you," Dean murmured as Sam pulled the blanket up.

"Love you so much," Sam breathed, pulling Dean to him and closing his eyes. Afterwards, they were equals. He was Dean's, and Dean was his.


End file.
